Tremblements
by dj3ssii3
Summary: Parce qu'il y a de multiples choses qui font trembler Margot et que Tilly est toujours là pour faire cesser ses tremblements. Madarcher. One-shot. Peut-être two-shot ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira !


**Note de l'auteur :**

\- Le blahblah habituel : L'intrigue, des personnages et les lieux dans la série Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas (mais j'en fais quand même ce que je veux, là).

\- Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit du Madarcher (presque un an, non ?) mais cette one-shot trainait dans mon ordinateur, non finie. Rien d'extraordinaire mais je ne voulais pas la mettre à la corbeille. Alors, voilà. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que OUAT est terminé qu'on y pense plus (la preuve avec Clexa de The 100 alors qu'on en est déjà à la saison 6 ^^).

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une barre de chocolat Hershey's non entamée à la main, Tilly écoutait avec grand intérêt Margot raconter ses aventures au Népal. Elle y avait visité temples et lieux de cultes et y avait fait du rafting -sport consistant à naviguer sur une rivière dont les eaux sont rapides, lui avait expliqué son amie- et Tilly trouvait de jour en jour la jeune West de plus en plus remarquable.

Elles marchaient dans les rues de Hyperion Heights depuis une bonne heure, profitant des quelques rayons du soleil, trop rares en cette fin du mois de novembre. Tilly avait eu un petit creux et avait sorti son chocolat dans le but d'en proposer la moitié à Margot mais l'avait totalement oubliée, trop occupée à boire les paroles de la barmaid.

Ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par l'obscurité -le soleil se couchait rapidement à l'approche de l'hiver, elles prirent le chemin menant au centre, où se trouvait l'appartement du Détective Roger. Mais, après seulement cinq minutes de marche, le ciel fut encombré de nages sombres et il commença à pleuvoir.

\- Il y a un abribus dans la rue d'à côté, allons nous mettre en-dessous ! Dit Margot en tirant Tilly par la main. La jeune West enleva ses lunettes car elle ne lui servait plus à rien : des gouttes d'eau faisaient déjà leur chemin sur ses verres.

Sachant de quel abri son amie parlait, Tilly prit les devants, courant plus vite que la jeune West et la trainant dans son sillage. Elles y arrivèrent une minute plus tard, leurs chaussures faisant un drôle de bruit –spluich, spluich- et leurs cheveux trempés.

Tilly avait eu le temps de mettre sa capuche sur sa tête mais, en courant, elle était retombée en arrière et ne l'avait pas protégée de l'averse. Heureusement, elle avait son sac à dos et il y mettait toujours des choses dont elle pourrait avoir besoin quand elle n'était pas à la maison.

Maison.

Tilly réalisa qu'elle considérait l'appartement du Détective Roger comme son chez soi. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il l'avait invitée -en insistant fortement- à vivre chez lui. Elle y avait sa propre chambre, ses propres effets personnels, sa propre nourriture -qu'elle payait avec son propre salaire- et, surtout, elle n'était plus seule -le Détective Roger l'amenait au travail le matin et, le soir, mangeait avec elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant Margot claquer des dents. La jeune barmaid ne portait qu'une petite veste cuir ouverte, sur laquelle elle avait croisé les bras, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid en cette période de l'année mais être mouillé dehors n'aidait pas à avoir chaud. Tilly, elle, n'avait pas froid : ses cheveux étaient plus courts que ceux de Margot -et elle les avait essoré dès qu'elles s'étaient mises à l'abri, son manteau la protégeait des températures et de l'infiltration de la pluie et, ayant vécu des années dans la rue, elle s'était habituée aux rudes températures extérieures.

Elle mit son sac sur le sol et fouilla dedans. Des tartines à la marmelade d'orange et son jeu d'échec ne serviraient à rien pour le moment. Elle y avait aussi une bouteille vide, des pansements, des collants, et un pull de rechange.

Tilly eut une idée.

\- On va échanger Margot ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Echanger quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Nos manteaux, pardi !

Sans attendre que la jeune West réagisse, elle lui enleva sa veste en cuir puis son propre manteau vert et aida Margot à l'enfiler, malgré ses protestations.

\- T'en as plus besoin que moi, insista Tilly.

Elle sortit le pull de son sac après avoir essorer les cheveux de Margot et les sécha du mieux qu'elle put avec. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle le remit dans son sac puis enfila la veste en cuir.

\- Merci Tilly, dit Margot, recoiffant ses cheveux ébouriffés de quelques gestes avant de remettre ses mains sous manteau.

La jeune barmaid aurait dû se sentir mieux, moins mouillée et plus au chaud mais elle continuait trembler et de claquer des dents.

Comment faire pour l'aider davantage ?

…

Tilly rougit à l'idée qu'elle eut.

Oserait-elle ?

Quand elle était petite, elle avait appris à partager la chaleur humaine et avait passé beaucoup de temps dans des petits endroits avec certains de ses amis sans-abri afin d'avoir chaud. Alors elle prit Margot dans ses bras en passant ses mains sous son manteau et frotta son dos pour la réchauffer.

Margot s'était quelque peu raidie à son approche et avait rougie quand elle l'avait entourée de ses bras mais la laissa faire. Tilly oublia la pluie, la tête nichée contre le cou de son amie. Elle frottait son dos énergiquement et, même si ses tremblements avaient diminués, elle continuait de claquer des dents.

\- Tu n'as pas froid toi Tilly ? Demanda la barmaid, inquiète. On devrait peut-être courir et…

\- Il pleut encore trop fort, marmonna-t-elle dans son cou. Et tu vas tomber malade.

\- Pourquoi seulement moi ?

\- Avec toutes ces années dehors, j'ai un système immunitaire de championne ! Plaisanta Tilly avec un grand sourire. On va attendre que ça se calme et, ensuite, j'irais avec toi jusqu'à bar de Roni.

\- Mais je devrais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'appartement, insista Margot, la voix tremblotante. Il commence à faire noir !

\- Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bar, fin de la discussion, dit Tilly avec un sourire tendre que la barmaid ne pouvait pas voir.

Même en étant toute tremblante, son amie restait têtue et chevaleresque.

\- Mais …

Mais Tilly l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru en avoir le courage –ou la folie ?- mais pourtant, alors qu'elle en rêvait depuis des semaines, elle embrassait Margot West.

Les lèvres de Margot étaient froides contre ses lèvres chaudes. Elles pressèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, se mouvant avec douceur sans chercher à approfondir, profitant du réconfort et de la chaleur que cela leur apportait. Tilly sentit sous ses mains, qu'elle avait posées sur la joue et la taille de Margot, que cette dernière ne tremblait désormais plus.

Après une ultime caresse de ses lèvres, Tilly tira la lèvre inférieure de la barmaid avec ses dents, faisant gémir cette dernière. Ensuite, la respiration haletante, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front.

\- Tu as cessé de trembler, lui dit Tilly.

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par un petit rire et un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il a arrêté de pleuvoir, fit remarquer ensuite Tilly à voix basse, une minute plus tard sans même la quitter du regard.

Margot cligna des yeux et recula de quelques centimètres sans quitter les bras de la blonde pour regarder autour d'eux. En effet, la pluie avait cessé mais les nuages noirs menaçaient de refaire tomber la pluie à tout moment.

\- On va se changer chez Roni's -je te prêterais des vêtements- et appeler Roger, décida la jeune West. Ainsi tu seras au sec en attendant qu'il vienne te chercher après son service.

Soudainement plus confiante, elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Tilly avant de lui prendre la main. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar, moitié marchant, moitié courant.

* * *

Après s'être douchées et changées dans la chambre de Margot, elles s'assirent l'une à côtés de l'autre dans le canapé à l'étage. Le bras droit de Margot entourant la taille de Tilly, elles sirotaient un chocolat chaud en attendant que le Détective Roger vienne chercher sa protégée.

Quand elles eurent terminé leur breuvage, la barmaid déposa leurs tasses et revint dans le canapé. Tilly pencha sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Margot et celle-ci resserra son emprise sur sa taille après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe. Elles restèrent dans cette position un long moment, seulement dérangées par les reniflements de Margot.

Elles furent sorties de leur bulle par une sonnerie.

Tilly sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vit un message de Détective Roger : « _Je quitte le poste, je serais au bar dans cinq minutes. On peut commander une pizza pour le dîner, si tu veux ?_ », lit-elle à voix haute.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit à contrecœur Tilly à Margot.

Mais aucune des deux ne bougea.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son téléphone annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message que Tilly sut qu'elle devait vraiment se lever. Elle se leva d'un bond, tirant Margot par la main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

Tout sourire, Tilly caressa du bout du nez celui de la barmaid avant de lui voler un bref baiser et de lâcher sa main. Elle repéra une boite de mouchoir sur une étagère, alla la chercher et la mit entre les mains de Margot.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas en avoir besoin, dit Tilly à une Margot au regard interrogateur. Je travaille au Rollin' Bayou à partir de onze heures demain, je pourrais passer te voir ?

\- Je commence mon service vers dix heures, dit Margot en grimaçant.

\- Je peux venir vers neuf heures, assura Tilly avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais, quand je commencerai mon service, essaya de la raisonner Margot, tu auras encore une heure à attendre avant d'aller travailler.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'aime bien te regarder travailler, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Un autre message fit sonner le téléphone de Tilly.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y ailler, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Margot mit une main sur sa nuque et la tira à elle, appuyant ses lèvres avec insistance sur celle de Tilly. Puis elle appuya plusieurs baisers courts et successifs sur la bouche de Tilly avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de la blonde.

\- A demain, murmura la jeune West.

Tilly lui donna un bref et dernier baiser avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Atchoum ! Entendit la blonde dans les escaliers.

Elle sourit et espéra que …

_Son amie ? Sa petite-amie ? _Il faudrait qu'elles en discutent le lendemain. Le lendemain. Et le jour d'après. Et les suivants.

Le sourire aux lèvres et se sentant comme sur un petit nuage, Tilly rejoint la voiture du Détective Rodger, espérant que Margot ne tomberait pas malade.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**J****avais envisagé une seconde one-shot qui ferait suite à celle-ci mais…. je ne sais pas du tout si elle verra le jour… Peut-être l'année prochaine ? ^^**


End file.
